


Happily never after

by Bitchyfanfics



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent W. D. Gaster, Poor Blue, Prince Sans, Prince black, Prince blue, Prince honey, Prince papyrus, Prince slim, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Tags Contain Spoilers, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, happily never after, kingdom au, rottenberry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchyfanfics/pseuds/Bitchyfanfics
Summary: Blue lived a happy and carefree life as the second son of the king, not having to worry about the throne or keeping up his reputation as everyone seemed to adore the young prince. He hoped and trained to become a knight, having his heart set on it for as long as he can remember.Unfortunately, his father had different plans for him.Now that he has turned 18 he's about to learn the harsh reality of being a royal.





	1. Blue's big day

Blue smiled as he got himself ready for the day. A constant smile on his face while he adjusted his suit, examining himself in the mirror, he could barely contain his excitement. He was finally turning eighteen, his dreams so close he could feel it. Now that he was of proper age he could finally become a knight, something he had dreamed about since he was a babybones, And the best part is he'd get to protect his older brother.

He giggled happily as he stopped fiddling with his suit, turning back around to get the oh so beloved neckless from the glass casing beside his bed. The neckless was decorated with a bunch of small blue crystals that seemed to resemble stars, given to him by his brother who thought they matched his eyes perfectly. The Crystals were pretty common In his kingdom, especially in a small part of town called 'waterfall' if he wasn't mistaken, but the neckless was one of his most treasured possessions.

He put the neckless on, tucking it under the collar of his suit so it would go unnoticed, the neckless was something only him and his brother knew he actually wore, it being pretty unusual for a man to wear such an accessory, even for nobles. After checking one Last time to make sure he looked perfect he walked out of his room, making his way to the throne room to go join his brother and his father before the ceremony, nobles and royals alike were going to attend, he liked to believe it was to celebrate his maturity, the real reason being something he had yet to find out, something his father had promised to tell him after the ceremony ended.

He made his way through the empty corridors, all the maids and servants probably busy with the preparation for his big day. He stopped in front of the doors that lead to the throne room, taking one last moment to fix himself before walking through. As soon as he walked in he saw the room filled with servants, rushing back and forth to get everything in place, a giant tables set with beautiful cloths, blue flowers in every flower pot in the room. There sitting on the throne was his father, making sure everything was as he ordered. on his right was blue's brother, seated on his own throne. even from the other side of the room he could tell the other was lost in thought, he looked upset, though blue couldn't exactly place why.

As soon as his father noticed him enter he stood up, gesturing him to come join him by his side. Blue happily walked through the room as all the servants made sure to stay out of his way, not wanting to accidentally bump into the young prince, especially not in the company of the king. Gaster took his seat before speaking "good to see you've finally come to join us. Happy birthday" Blue smiled brightly "thank you father" he took his seat on his left, his older brother finally seeming to notice him as stretch gave him a soft smile and a wave from the other side of the throne.

"So, how do you like the decorations?" gaster asked as he glanced out at the endless bustling of servants. Blue looked at his father before looking over the room, thinking for a bit before returning his gaze to his father "I'd add some white roses to the middle piece" he pointed to the flower pot at the main table, seeing his father smirk as he nodded to his request, calling over a servant to go get some white Rose's from the gardens. Blue sat back with a satisfied smile, just watching the servants work as time went on.

guests started arriving late into the evening, thankfully everything had been ready before they arrived, the few servants remaining simply there to serve them drinks and show them to their seats. Each time a new guest arrived, they would come and greet blue up at the throne, giving him a small bow before going to sit or chat with some of the others who arrived. He could feel butterflies in his stomach at finally being treated like an adult. most of the guests were nobles but after a bit some royals from the surrounding kingdoms were arriving, the would always greet his father before him. After some time past, the servants came in with the food, placing it on the table as everyone sat down and started eating.

all the royals were seated closer then the nobles of course, it bring a sign of status. Blue did end up catching some of their glances while they talked. It felt weird, he could tell they weren't talking about him since he could clearly hear the topic of which they were focusing on from his throne, but everyone seemed to have their focus on him. It felt unnatural but it WAS his party so he guessed it wasn't that unusual. Yet still, it was uncomfortable to say the least. like they were trying to judge him, It was starting to make him anxious and he had no idea why.

One guest in particular was bothering him the most, he wasn't like the others, he looked...determined, not judging. a smirk on his face that made blue want to hide away in his room, another skeleton like him, a prince if he remembered right. He didn't know what it was but something about him seemed off. Blue shook his head, he shouldn't be so judge mental. He looked over to his brother, only to see him looking right back, he still looked upset, though if anything he could see pity in his eyes, only making him more confused. There was definitely something he wasn't being told and he had a bad feeling about it.


	2. The terrible truth and the horrible lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, things go down.
> 
> A bit of Insight into stretches mind  
> Before blue learns the terrible truth about the ceremony he had been looking forward to for so many years.

Stretch sat on his throne in silence, this ceremony was the most painful thing he had ever gone through, knowing what it was going to lead to. He had tried to reason with his father, but he just wouldn't listen. He just couldn't bare it. He looked over at his brother, the other was smiling, though he looked uncomfortable. Stretch smiled at him, his beloved brother was really something, everybody loved the energetic little prince, it was hard not to. He sighed as his smile faltered a bit. He hoped the little skeleton wouldn't be to heart broken from what he was bound to hear, he really didn't deserve that, He didn't deserve what was going to happen to him.  
Blue looked over at him, and papyrus couldn't help but smile sadly. blue's expression turned to confusion...Poor blue...

 

Blue was permitted to leave when the ceremony was almost at its end, a few of the guests already on their way out. He had been more then willing to leave the room, going back towards his bedroom to take a small breather. Most of the royals had stopped looking at him after an hour or so but...there was still that smirking prince. He never stopped looking at him, not even when he had looked straight back at him. He was extremely unnerved by the skeleton, not only did the other look scary but those red eyelights he had, they seemed to stare right into his soul, narrowed down into slits like a cat when hunting its prey. A shiver ran up his spine at the thought. He sighed before opening his bedroom door, closing and locking the door behind him.

he didn't know why but it made him feel a bit safer. He took no time at all to flop down onto his bed. This day was supposed to be special. It was supposed to be the day he finally over the age restriction to apply for the royal guard, he should be happy. And yet he was unnerved, anxious and finding himself wishing the day would just end. He reached under his outfit to feel the neckless, it putting a small smile on his face before remembering the way his brother looked at him, pity and sadness...he sat up with an annoyed sigh, looking over to his mirror. He couldn't avoid it, there was something he wasn't being told, the ceremony had been anything but enjoyable, not even the delishious blueberry flavored cake or the endless presents could make it more enjoyable.  
He was determined to get to the bottom of this.

He had gotten himself to calm down and put up a smile before returning about an hour later, the ceremony was bound to be over soon and he just couldn't wait any longer without an answer. So he made his way back to the throne room, happy to see most of their guests had already left, even the skeleton from before. He made his way back to the throne as he noticed his father had left the room. His smile dropped for a second before returning, walking up to his brother instead who seemed to be lost in thought again "brother?" he settled in front of him, his hands set together.

His brother seemed to snap out of it as he looked up at the other, looking a bit surprised before going to a soft smile "what is it bro?" Blue looked away, unable to look at his brother when his emotions looked so faked. "Where is father, I need to speak with him." His brother dropped the smile, his mouth opening to say something but nothing coming out, simply ending up closing it again, leaving the others question unanswered. Blue asked again "where is he" he was feeling more inpatient by the moment.

  
This time he actually got an answer, but not the one he wanted "I cant tell you, but he'll be back later. Just relax and enjoy the party" blue looked down at the ground, trying not to let it get to him. he'd get his answers, he'd just have to wait. He was suddenly brought into a hug, his brother holding onto him tightly. His brother stayed like that for a minute or two before muttering out a quiet "sorry" his voice sounded so sad and quiet... Blue panicked as his heart skipped a beat. He was about to ask him what he was sorry for before the other just let go and walked away without a word, leaving blue confused and slightly scared in the throne room.

  
After getting out of his shocked state he went to go find his brother to get a proper answer. He was walking down the hall to his room, only to see the one thing he least expected, it was the skeleton from before. he was standing next to two other skeletons, one that looked significantly taller (even taller then his own brother!) And one that he knew as a king of a near by kingdom, the relationship between their kingdom was closer then most since they had history that goes back ages. He probably wouldn't have known this if it wasn't for his older brother who always told him tales of when he went with their father for visits, pointing out a couple of old portraits on the walls that showed their father shaking hands with the other king. It wasn't really surprising that his brother got to go and do things blue could never hope to, after all, stretch was ment to be the heir to the throne.

  
The three skeletons were walking down the hall towards him, smirking at him when they passed by. blue couldn't help another shiver that went through his spine, walking a bit faster. After turning the corner he ran into someone, almost falling down before his hand was grabbed and he was pulled back up. He looked up to see his father looking back down at him "you really should be more careful, you know you're not supposed to run through the halls." He bent down to blues hight "Now tell me what's got you in such a rush" all of the annoyance from the night seeming to bubble up to the surface as he glared up at his father, much to the others surprise "what's been going on. What haven't you been telling me" blue wasn't having any more of this, his brother seemed distant, the ceremony a living nightmare and that small meeting in the hall was more then enough to set him over the edge.

His father sighed as he stood up again, turning around as he started walking, blue was about to yell before he was interrupted "come, I'll answer your questions in private." Blue was quick to follow, his father taking him to his study. As soon as the other closed the door blue started asking questions "what's going on. why has everybody been acting so strange? What haven't you been telling me." His father took a seat, taking a deep breath before he started answering "you know the ceremony is to celebrate your coming of age as I've told you before, you're officially an adult." Blue nodded, waiting for him to continue "it's also the age where you're officially ready and allowed to be married." Blue didn't like where this was going, his anger dropping into a bit of a shock as he kept listening to what his father was saying. "...I have made a decision...to marry you off to another royal line." Blue could feel his mind stop, his whole world coming crashing down on him as he stared wide eyed at his father, his mouth hanging open with words he wish he could yell, all of them stuck in his throat as He tried not to break down.

"The ceremony is tradition. Once a prince or princess has reached legal age for claiming the throne it is announced and celebrated with a ceremony. As for those who have older siblings or are close relatives of the throne, a ceremony is held to announce a new eligible prince or princess." Blue looked at the other in disbelief, his own father...why? This couldn't be real. Had he always planned to marry him off?

 

 

 

Did...

 

 

 

Did his brother know all fo this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I'm terrible.  
> I like torturing the poor blueberry,  
> And there is no way I'm stopping here ;3


	3. A night with no end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to soften the blow from the last chapter

Blue stood there, tears threatening to spill down his face as he stared at his father in disbelief, looking for any sign that he might be joking. this wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

His father approached him again, holding his hands out for a hug. Blue just ran. he ran out of the room, trying to make it back to his own before he broke down. He just couldn't bare to look at him, his own father...

Running through the halls he got the attention of a multitude of maids tending the halls. When he got to his room he shut his door.

 

Into the night, blue had cried himself dry, now just staring up at the ceiling. it was painted to look like the night sky. It was usually a sight that would make him smile in wonder, but now they seemed to remind him of how small he was, completely powerless to stop anything. Blue found himself wishing on the fake stars, it was stupid to think they could grant him a wish, but he couldn't bare not to try.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door, blue made no move to answer it, he probably should have locked it.  
When they got no answer the person opened their room, revealing themselves to be his brother.

Blue didn't have to look to know it was him, he simply turned so he was facing away from the door, not wanting to look at his brothers face.  
"Hey"

  
He still sounded like before, footsteps making their way over to the bed until he felt a shift in the mattress and before long his brother had him in his arms, propped up in a sitting position. He didn't push away, he couldn't deny himself this comfort after tonight.

he wrapped his arms around the other as well, before he knew it the tears came back and the room filled with the sound of sniffles and hiccups.  
"I know, it's alright, I'm here" he kept whispering comforting words to him, just making him cry harder. It took him a while to calm back down but once he did he was clinging onto his brother who kept giving him comfort that he seriously needed, rubbing his back and holding him close.

  
Once he was sure he could talk he looked up at the other, looking for any kind of remorse "why?" He sounded desperate but he didn't care, he needed to know. His brother was still looking down at him, he looked sad, no smile to hide it this time, just sad. "I tried to stop him" he hugged him closer, his voice sounded so quiet "I'm sorry blue" blue didn't do a thing, simply sitting there in silence, holding onto his brother like a lifeline. he felt the darkness and the warmth slowly take over as he started to fall asleep in his brothers arms.

and for a moment...everything was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I wanted to get something done for today, I might do another later on when it's not early in the morning.
> 
> I'd really love to hear what you think!  
> Any pointers or just a simple hello!


	4. From Bad to worse

Blue looked up at the castle walls, never before did he realize how much of a curse they were, keeping him trapped inside the castle grounds with no means of escape. He really hadn't thought of it before a few days ago after his world had been shattered.  
He had at least gotten a bit more information out of his father.

he was ment to marry another prince, though this was usually pretty rare it wasn't such a big deal for skeleton monsters since they weren't limited to just the male or female body or antics. Then his brother told him that his father had already decided a while back, much to blues dismay as it left a sour taste in his mouth.

if his father had already decided on who he was supposed to marry, then how long had he been planning to marry him off in general? It just felt like betrayal. He sighed as he took a sip of his tea, sitting on one of the cushioned loveseats located in the garden.

He could feel his brothers eyes on him though he wasn't exactly sure from where, he was probably watching him from one of the windows in the castle.  
After everything that happened he wasn't all that surprised that he'd be keeping an eye on him, he had no idea when he'd be leaving or who he'd be spendind the rest of his days with, it was a bit unnerving really.

what if blue didn't like him? What if he was stuck with someone he was going to hate? It really didn't matter did it? Either way he was going to be married off and he could do nothing to stop it.

It wasn't until after days of waiting he was finally going to be introduced to his soon to be groom. It was a nightmare, an absolute nightmare. He wasn't just going to be meeting him, no. he was supposed to go to their castle. No brother by his side, just him and his father.

The ride in the carriage was far to long for his liking. and by the time they were at the castle it was already afternoon. following after his father, he went inside. Everything was happening way to quickly. he hadn't even had time to properly say goodbye to his brother, simply pushed into a carriage and sent off.  
The halls echoed with their footsteps as they made their way through the long corridor. Blue couldn't stop his mind from racing, his eyes focused on the door at the end of the hall.

As soon as they got to it he took a deep breath, the door opened to the throne room. It took blue a moment to take in his surroundings but once he did he was in for a shock, there sitting on the thrones were the skeletons from before.

The introduction went by in a flash as his father had gone off with the king, leaving blue with the two skeleton from before and as he knew now, the one he was supposed to marry.  
The shorter skeleton got off the throne, coming down to greet him with a smile, offering him a handshake "it's nice to finally meet you, prince blue." blue bowed giving him a small smile and shaking his hand "and you must be prince black-" he got cut off as the other kissed the top of his hand, leaving blue slightly in shock.

He didn't know if he should be offended or flattered as it was usually a courtesy reserved for girls. Not boys. And especially not princes. But not a single word left his mouth as black gave him a devilish smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if the story is to fast or to slow
> 
> Either way I'm finally getting to the main part of the story!


	5. An update

Okay I'm here with an update! Now that I've finished omega disrespect I'll finally be going back to working on this story! 

Look out for future chapters coming soon!


End file.
